Degrees of Separation
by LittleTayy
Summary: So many things are keeping them apart but when a horrible tragedy happens to Derek and Emily, the only one that can give them comfort is Jennifer Jareau. As much as they try to resist, it's no use when she's right there and ready to help. Threesome 'ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Degrees of Separation**

**JJ**

* * *

><p>It was hard sometimes, watching them together. They were a perfect couple, just like she and Will had been before everything happened. Now she was torn, between the perfect couple that wanted one more and the father of her young son. She loved Will, she truly did, yet what she felt for both Derek and Emily was strong too. It was hard for her to decipher her feelings, for she didn't understand how she could love three people all at the same time.<p>

Sometimes she felt like her attraction to Derek and Emily was purely physical, that maybe she just lusted after them. Thinking about it though she knew it couldn't be just that; they knew her like nobody else (including Will) and she knew them in the same proximity.

She didn't want to have to make a choice but they were pushing her to. They'd told her she needed to tell Will what'd happened between them. They'd said it wasn't fair to him to lie about something like that.

It wasn't fair? What wasn't fair was them forcing her to make a decision. She wanted both parts of her life to remain separate, she did not want them crossing. Telling Will however, would be mixing those two parts together, horrifically.

All of this was why she was sitting in her office on a Saturday, hoping to avoid all three of them. She did not want to talk to Will and she was kind of mad at Derek and Emily. Luck mustn't have been on her side though because half way trough her day a knock sounded on her door.

"JJ?" The voice called and the blonde knew it was Emily. She contemplated pretending she wasn't there but she was sure the dark haired profiler had already seen her car in the parking lot.

"Come in," JJ replied tiredly.

Emily entered the office and shut the door quietly behind her. She watched the blonde for a moment before sitting herself in the seat opposite JJ's desk. Emily stayed silent, waiting for the other woman to finish up whatever she'd been doing.

"What do you want Emily?" JJ asked brusquely.

Emily smiled tightly before answering, "Look JJ we're sorry for pushing you. It's not fair, you're right. That's why we've decided to eliminate a choice."

JJ was confused. She didn't get what Emily had said about eliminating a choice. Wouldn't that mean then that one (or two) persons would back down...Realisation hit then as her eyes jerked to Emily's, wide and confused.

"Eliminate a choice? But that means you two-"

"That's right. It's not fair; Derek and I don't want you to give up Will and Henry, you're family, for something that may not work. It was selfish of us to even think about it, let alone ask you to choose," Emily replied, trying to keep her emotions in check.

JJ didn't know what to do. She was thoroughly confused; had Emily and Derek just broken up with her? She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes but she would not let them fall in front of Emily. No matter the fact that Emily had seen her cry plenty of times, these tears were ones she wanted to shed in private.

"Can you please go," JJ said quietly, refusing to meet the brunette's eyes.

Emily stood hesitantly, her own tears threatening to spill. She went to place her hand atop JJ's as a gesture of comfort but as soon as her hand drew close JJ moved her hand out of reach.

"We're sorry Jennifer," Emily told her softly as she left the blondes office.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I've been wanting to write something like this for ages. This was inspired by Blissful Ends my other story which features these three prominently and yes this is a threesome fic. I'm quite interested in polyamorous relationships and the dynamics held within them. This is my attepnt at exploring and experimenting with that. <em>

_Someone is bound not to like this but if I get any more flames after this chapter I'm going to just ignore it because I've blatantly said it was about a polyamorous relationship. _

_Please review. Let me know what you think! :) LT._


	2. Chapter 2

**Degrees of Separation**

**_Flashback _**

* * *

><p><em>JJ smiled as she sat between Emily and Derek, her head leaning on Emily's shoulder and her legs across Derek's lap. Emily's right arm was wrapped comfortably around her waist, their fingers tangled together. Derek's large warm hand was running up and down her calf absently.<br>_

_It was comfortable, relaxed and felt absolutely right, like she was always meant to be in the arms of these two. Except it wasn't right, not really, she shouldn't feel this type of closeness or intimacy with anyone other than Will. Will, who was her sweet and loving partner, Will who uprooted his whole life to be with her and Henry, Will who was the father of her baby boy Henry.  
><em>

_Unease quickly washed over her as she thought about all the people in her life. She hesitantly pulled her legs from Derek's grasp and sat up straight, ignoring the confused looks of Derek and Emily.  
><em>

_"Jen, are you okay?" Emily asked, a hand resting on her forearm comfortingly.  
><em>

_"I think I should be heading home now," the blonde replied as she shook off her friends arm and abruptly stood from the lounge chair.  
><em>

_"It's still early Jen," Derek said as he and Emily shared a confused look.  
><em>

_"I know, I'm sorry," JJ told them, throwing them a tight smile as she rushed out of their apartment.  
><em>

_Emily and Derek both sat on their lounge chair stunned. They didn't really understand what had just happened or how the mood had changed so abruptly. It had seemed like everything was going alright and then she'd suddenly up and left. Maybe things hadn't been going the way they thought after all. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, it's short and it's a flashback but that just seems the style I've been writing in for this story. Luckily however, flashback chapters will always be double posted with a normal chapter.<em>

_Also, thanks to my one reviewer, Nix 1978. It's quite a thrill to have an author like Nix to actually review one of my stories! Haha. Please review! :) LT._


	3. Chapter 3

**Degrees of Separation**

**_Emily_**

* * *

><p>Walking away from her was hard but it was the right thing to do. She knew they had no other option, they both did. It had been incredibly selfish what they'd asked of her but they couldn't take it back now. What was done was done.<p>

Still though it hurt like hell and Emily just knew Derek felt the same way. They'd both had a long drawn out discussion together, about their feelings towards Jennifer and each other and also about their own relationship. They had both come to the conclusion that they wanted each other and Jennifer equally and that they wanted her to be apart of their relationship.

It was a difficult decision to make though, to talk to Jennifer about. She was still with Will, she had a child but she also had romantic feelings for them. She and Derek didn't regret inviting Jennifer to join them but they did regret the awful position it put the blonde in.

Sitting in her car Emily began her drive home. They had decided that Emily should be the one that told JJ of their decision which meant Derek was waiting for her at home. She didn't want to cry but the tears were already pooling in her eyes and she knew she'd give in soon. She felt like she'd just broken up with someone but she hadn't, not in the literal sense of the term really.

She arrived home sooner than she realised and quickly exited her car, hoping to abate the tears until she got to the apartment. That was however harder than she expected as she entered the elevator as a blonde who looked all too much like JJ stood with her boyfriend. She stood in front of them, fretting chewing at her lip as she tried not to imagine them as JJ and Derek.

The elevator finally stopped on her floor and she was out before the doors could even close properly. She hurried down the hallway to her apartment, pushing the unlocked door open with little effort. Derek was waiting for her in the entryway and as soon as the door had been closed behind her, he wrapped her up in an all encompassing hug.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Basically just read the other AN. Lol. <em>_Please review! :) LT._


	4. Chapter 4

**Degrees of Separation**

**Chapter 4 - Derek**

* * *

><p>She'd been gone for almost two hours already and although he wasn't worried yet, he was wondering where she was. It didn't take too long to get to JJ's suburban home in Virginia but then he remembered it probably wouldn't be easy explaining the fact that they'd, essentially, changed their mind about their offer. He was glad that it was Emily over there talking to her instead of him or the both of them; he knew that he'd have ended up taking back everything he'd said and begged her to come home with them. Emily at least had more self control, even if she was thinking exactly what he'd say. It was better in the long run for all of them.<p>

He'd been trying to keep himself busy by doing the laundry and cleaning but that quickly became boring and he ended just pacing up and down the hallway. It was because of his pacing that he ended up in front of the door just as Emily came bursting through, tears pooling in her eyes. He wrapped her in a hug wordlessly, knowing she needed the stability after having to break things off with JJ for the both of them.

"Hey baby, its okay, just let it out," he murmured, knowing despite her attitude of being a bad-ass, the comforting words would undoubtedly soothe her.

"Derek, you should have seen her face. She was devastated, I just know she was. Why did we think this was a good idea?" she asked him through sniffles, pulling away from his hug.

He stared down at her, trying to figure out the answer himself but he didn't know and he didn't have any comforting words for her either. He hadn't wanted to give JJ up just as much as she had but they'd come to a mutual agreement that it was what was best for everyone. Apparently though, it'd take some time before the benefits of cutting romantic ties with the blonde to take full effect because at the moment, all it seemed to cause was heartache.

"We agreed baby and we can't go back on our word now," Derek told her gently, his own words breaking his heart as well as her, "Why don't we order some Chinese or Indian or something and just relax. Forget about everything and everyone else and just focus on each other, yeah?" He continued as he led her further into their apartment and setting her down on the lounge to get comfortable as he grabbed the take away menus.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I don't think many people like this but that's okay. I've decided I'm just going to post this for myself and not care what anyone thinks. Thanks to my one reviewer Nix 1978 though! At least I know someone else is intrigued by this. Haha.<em>

_Over and out! :) LT._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Flashback **_

* * *

><p><em>The three of them sat at Emily's kitchen table, a glass of wine in front of the two women and a beer for Derek. It was a fairly relaxed setting, one the couple had deliberately set not only to ease their own nervousness but also JJ's. No one was speaking, they all just sat in silence sipping at their respective drinks, JJ however could feel the undeniable tension within the air.<em>

"_So," she started, her cheeks blushing lightly when the intense gazes of both Derek and Emily turned to her, "What's going on? I may not be a profiler but there is something that you two aren't saying, aren't telling me," she continued, placing her wine glass down on the wooden table. _

_She watched as a look passed between Derek and Emily, a look she couldn't quite decipher. A thought niggled at the back of her mind, one she immediately tried to dismiss but the thought was too intoxicating to really ignore. She kept thinking they'd ask her to have sex with them and unlike what she'd always thought about threesomes the thought appealed to her; appealed to her more than she was really comfortable with. _

_She tried not to think about it though because both Derek and Emily were ridiculously private people and she was sure there was no way they'd share their sex life like that. She also knew that while neither of them was particularly religious in adulthood, they'd both grown up regularly attending church and Sunday school, which meant she was too sure about their feelings upon sexuality either. Having sufficiently dismissing the idea she was beyond surprised by the next words out of their mouths, having concluded that they would ask her to be a surrogate or something. Not that she thought they were trying for a child or anything, it was just a passing thought Garcia had put into her head._

"_We've realised lately that things have been quite…intense, if you will, between the three of us," Emily started seemingly confident, although both JJ and Derek could tell it was a façade. _

"_What Emily is trying to say is that there's a tension between us. A romantic, sexual tension," Derek continued, knowing Emily for all her linguistic skills would end up rambling nervously about something completely unrelated to the issue at hand. _

"_By us you mean…?" JJ prompted, surprise evident in her voice, wondering if they'd noticed the way she'd started looking at them._

"_Well between the three of us, if I'm not mistaken," Emily replied gesturing to all three of them awkwardly._

"_You're not mistaken," JJ whispered, looking shyly at the both of them, "what did you want to do about it?" she asked boldly, contrasting greatly with the shy look she portrayed. _

"_Well Emily and I have talked about this quite a bit," he stopped to chuckle at the surprise on the blonde's face, continuing he said, "and we'd like for you to join us. We'd like to…._date_ you."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I would like to thank my one other reviewer miaa29 for reviewing. I don't expect any (or many) reviews for this story anymore but it's still nice to know some people are reading. <em>

_Hope you enjoyed and please review! LT. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_**JJ**_

* * *

><p>Working was virtually impossible after that visit of Emily's and so JJ packed up shortly after asking Emily to leave and left for home. Home; where she, her partner and their son resided, home where there was no Derek or Emily to cause her anymore emotional turmoil. She should have felt glad but surprisingly or maybe not so much; she wasn't as happy about heading home as she should be. She figured it had something to do with the fact that the choice of who she stayed with had been taken from her, even if it was with good intentions.<p>

She couldn't be bitter about the decision though, they'd only been doing what they thought was good for her, for them and as she got out of the car to a two year old Henry toddling towards her, she was grateful to them in a way. That didn't mean however that she wasn't pissed as all hell or sad about their decision because she was, but she hadn't known who she'd choose anyway so maybe the couple bowing out was a blessing in disguise. Maybe what she felt for them and them for her was test, a test to see how faithful she was because she was sure Will was planning on proposing again soon and maybe this was her queue to finally say yes. Picking Henry up in her arms she forced a happy smile onto her face and turned to face Will, hugging her little blonde haired son happily.

"Hey honey," she greeted as the Cajun pecked her on the cheek and picked her briefcase up for her.

"Hey chérie, did you finish what you needed to?" he asked in his sweet Southern drawl.

"Yep and there aren't any cases that can't wait till Monday so the rest of the weekend is ours," JJ replied as they headed inside, Henry chattering away happily as they did.

"That's good cherie, because I was thinking maybe we could spend sometime together tomorrow, just the two of us. We could ask Morgan and Emily to look after him, they might need the practice, I can see them having a little one of their own soon," Will told her, chuckling as he talked about the profiler couple. JJ tensed at the mention of the pair and the thought of them having a child together, they were the last people she wanted to think about, let alone look after her son.

"Why don't we take him to Pen's, I'm sure she'd love to see him," JJ replied, hoping Will would just agree with her and send Henry off to the tech analyst tomorrow.

She didn't want to sound particularly mean but she needed to spend to bonding with Will without the distraction of Henry. After the last couple of months and what had just happened earlier that day she really needed to reconnect with Will, to reaffirm her feelings for him. She needed to know that it didn't matter if Derek and Emily had, for all intents and purposes, broken up with her, that she still had Will and that their relationship was solid.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As always a flashback chapter is accompanied with a normal chapter. Also, for anyone who reads Different Shades of the Same Colour it will be updated sometime tomorrow. <em>

_I hope you enjoyed and please review. LT. :)_


End file.
